1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electronic apparatuses, gateways, and methods for controlling the same, and more specifically, to gateways managing networks, electronic apparatuses entering networks managed by gateways, and methods for controlling the gateways and the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, Internet of things (IoT)-related technologies are being vigorously developed. The IoT is for an Internet connection between things, and virtually any device may be assigned Internet protocol (IP) addresses. For example, IP addresses, respectively, may be given to a proximity sensor and an illumination system in a home, and the proximity sensor and the illumination system may communicate with each other using their IP addresses. Accordingly, when a user moves from a first position to a second position in the home, the proximity sensor installed at the second position may sense the user's movement to the second position. The proximity sensor may transmit information on the user's movement to the illumination system, and the illumination system may turn on a light at the second position while turning off a light at the first position. As such, as multiple electronic devices may communicate with one another, various services may be offered.
Meanwhile, IoT-related techniques provide group operation functions. A related art group operation function is a scheme in which a gateway in a home network stores a group operation scenario, and when obtaining a group operation execute command, controls an electronic device in the network according to the group operation scenario. In other words, a gateway in a network is tightly coupled with a group operation function.
As described above, a related art group operation function is tightly coupled with a gateway in a network. Accordingly, the user cannot use a group operation command performed in a first network in a second network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no admission is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.